The Choice
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "The Choice" (6x20). Wilson paie la Team de House pour s'assurer qu'ils occupent son meilleur ami et le sortent de la torpeur alcoolique dans laquelle il s'enfonce. Alors, lorsque Cuddy lui propose un dîner, le Diagnosticien n'y croit évidemment pas et pense se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Mais... Et s'il avait finalement accepté ?


_Hello guys ! Je sais que cela fait un moment, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais, comme je vous avais déjà prévenu concernant WCHB (What Could Have Been), mais je manque un peu de temps. Pour cette fiction d'abord et, à présent, même pour les OS. Alors je tarde plus qu'avant, contre ma volonté. C'est pourquoi vous méritez une explication sur le pourquoi du comment. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà mais, en fait, il s'avère que j'ai, depuis maintenant 4 semaines (quasi 5 !), un véritable projet en plus de ma grosse fiction. Quelque chose qui, je dois le reconnaître, me tient véritablement à coeur. Car oui, il y a presque 5 semaines aujourd'hui, a commencé la nouvelle série de Lisa, Girlfriends' Guide To Divorce. Et avec ça (et grâce à une idée de ma très chère meilleure amie Elise, que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour sa présence à mes côtés), une idée un peu folle : réaliser les sous-titres français pour les épisodes. Alors c'est ce que j'ai __commencé à faire dès le premier épisode, et ce que je continue à faire. S'il y a bien une chose de sûr, c'est que je compte aller jusqu'au bout, et donc traduire les 13 épisodes prévus pour la saison 1. D'ailleurs, si jamais vous souhaitez les obtenir, faîtes moi signe - sur les réseaux sociaux (Twitter, Facebook), sur Ask, Skype ou bien ici -, n'hésitez pas, je vous les passerai avec plaisir. Mais du coup... Les faire seule, ça prend du temps, pas mal de temps. Et comme pour le moment, il n'y a pas de pauses, j'enchaîne les traductions avec peu de repos, et donc peu de temps pour écrire de mon côté. Sans parler des partiels qui arrivent ! (Pensez à moi du 13 au 15 janvier s'il-vous-plaît, moi qui ferais face à mes copies !)  
>Anyway, maintenant vous savez. Je m'excuse de tarder à ce point mais au moins, vous savez pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous offre cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous pouvez en juger par le titre, il s'agit d'une scène alternative, qui reprend l'épisode 20 de la saison 6, "The Choice". Souvenez-vous, Wilson payait l'équipe de House pour qu'il occupe ce dernier et le fasse sortir. Rappelez vous de cette fin qui nous attristait tous, en constatant à quel point House était véritablement touché par le fait que Cuddy sortait avec l'autre nain, au point qu'il ne voulait pas même être son ami car c'était là la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'ils soient. Et bien, à la demande d'une amie (elle se reconnaîtra toute seule, pas besoin de la citer), j'ai réécrit ce qui aurait pu se passer, si jamais House avait finalement accepté de sortir dîner avec elle. Je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus de temps, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.<br>Evidemment, je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible, et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions en retour par reviews, cela fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et promis, j'essayerai de vous retrouver le plus vite possible, je fais de mon mieux.  
>See ya guys !<br>PS : Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne, que dis-je, une formidable année en avance ! En espérant que 2014 vous aura apporté de bonnes choses.  
>Oh, et pendant que je vous tiens encore, merci à toi "Juliette", si tu passes par là. Ta <em>_review pour WCHB était vraiment adorable, tes mots m'ont touché, c'était vraiment très mignons. Je suis ravie que tu aies découvert la série, et avec ça, mes écrits. Je te contacterai avec plaisir mais le soucis... C'est que tu es anonyme, ce qui m'empêche donc, par exemple, de t'envoyer un MP ici. Je t'invite donc à me retrouver sur Ask ou Twitter, grâce aux liens présents dans ma biographie. Ce sera avec plaisir que je te répondrais. Et encore merci !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Choice<strong>_

Tous commençaient véritablement à croire qu'House avait touché le fond. Wilson avait été interrompu tout juste avant un ébat, par des policiers venus reconduire son meilleur ami à l'appartement. Non mais depuis quand buvait-il au point de se tromper de foyer et de se réveiller dans le lit du fils des voisins ? Quelle chance que l'enfant dormait avec sa mère cette nuit-là ! Evidemment, le Diagnosticien s'était fait tirer les oreilles par son colocataire avant qu'il ne parte pour le PPTH.

Tant bien que mal, il avait essayé d'expliquer à Cuddy que sa condition à lui était bien pire qu'elle qui venait simplement de perdre un assistant une heure plus tôt. Elle avait cherché à comprendre à quel point il avait pu boire en venir jusque là, et lui avait à son tour fait des remontrances. Il avait été sauvé par l'arrivée de Chase avec un cas, le rejoignant ainsi où Taub les attendait avec le patient et la future femme de ce dernier.

Et puis, à sa plus grande surprise, dans l'ascenseur, Taub l'avait invité à dîner le soir-même. House avait d'abord refusé puis, sautant sur l'occasion, approuva finalement, à condition que sa femme Rachel les accompagne. Malgré tout, le dîner arrivé, alors que Chris avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas là, il vit à regrets que son Boss, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, était parvenu à la faire tout de même venir.

Et puis, plus tard, lorsque Thirteen invita House à sortir dans un bar lesbien, il eut une épiphanie. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Taub l'avait auparavant invité, et qu'à présent c'était au tour de sa jeune employée : Wilson devait obligatoirement avoir demandé à la Team de l'occuper le soir, pour que chacun vive sa vie de son côté. Mais contre toute attente, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu ! D'autant plus qu'un bar lesbien avec une bisexuelle, ça ne pouvait qu'être un bon moment, non ?

Puis était venu le tour de Foreman et Chase, qui réussirent à amener House avec eux à une soirée karaoké pendant que les deux autres canetons interrogeaient le patient. Il devait le reconnaître, il s'amusait plutôt avec eux, à donner de la voix et à mimer un peu. Mais pas question de l'admettre à son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier était allé le voir, fier que son plan ait fonctionné. Non, il refusait de lui dire qu'il s'était amusé avec ses collègues / employés, il ne tenait pas à perdre sa réputation de solitaire.

Le soir suivant, la porte du bureau de House s'ouvrit lentement, et une silhouette féminine vint s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Un léger silence se fit entendre, laps de temps durant lequel aucun ne parla, le Diagnosticien ne bougeant pas même d'un poil, les pieds sur son bureau, installé devant son écran d'ordinateur, à jouer à un quelconque jeu de cartes.

**- J'ai embauché une remplaçante**, annonça finalement la brunette, marquant un nouveau blanc**, comme assistant personnel. **- A nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa, qu'elle voulut rompre comme elle put – **Elle a l'air géniale.**

Il la fixa d'abord sans un mot, puis acquiesça faiblement, clignant vaguement des yeux. Aucun doute, il n'était nullement enthousiaste vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle ou de quoi que ce soit, et cela consumait vraiment la jeune femme de l'intérieur. Il lui semblait de plus en plus changé, différent du House qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter depuis bien des années.

**- Bien joué**, se contenta-t-il de répondre, relevant enfin vraiment la tête vers elle.  
><strong>- Vous aussi<strong>, poursuivit-elle aussitôt.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant du regard, comme si elle espérait ainsi pouvoir l'analyser et comprendre ce qui semblait autant le préoccuper.

**- Votre patient rentre chez lui demain**, l'informa-t-elle ensuite, un léger rictus un peu forcé plaqué sur les lèvres, se voulant encourageant.  
><strong>- Il n'a pas de chez lui<strong>, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête vers sa cuisse et sa main posée dessus.

Elle se redressa finalement, et s'avança lentement en direction du bureau, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle n'aimait réellement pas le voir ainsi, aussi distant avec tous quand bien même elle avait entendu dire par ses collègues qu'il avait apprécié de sortir un peu avec eux. A présent, ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, la Doyenne essayant de dissimuler son anxiété aux yeux de son employé.

**- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? **Proposa-t-elle enfin.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris puis fixa son bureau, son esprit faisant alors le lien entre sa proposition et les évènements passés. Il respira ensuite un bon coup, releva le menton et la regarda à nouveau.

**- Wilson vous l'a demandé à vous aussi ? **Demanda-t-il en l'interrogeant aussi du regard, désireux d'avoir une réponse honnête, une vraie.

Tout sourire disparut du visage de l'Endocrinologue, remplacé par une expression de surprise et de mal-aise. Elle se tenait devant lui aussi fraîchement qu'elle le pouvait, mais au fond d'elle, elle était totalement perdue et idiote, bien loin de ses plates-bandes.

**- Non, c'est moi qui le demande**, se défendit-il maladroitement en niant faiblement.  
><strong>- Et Lucas ?<br>- Il travaille tard**, promit-elle.

Il se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, et elle replaça un sourire sur son visage, essayant de paraître plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Après tout, si elle voulait le convaincre, il valait mieux lui montrer qu'elle en avait envie, non ?

**- C'est moi qui paye**, ajouta-t-elle en espérant ainsi faire pencher la balance de son côté.  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas si faim que ça<strong>, objecta-t-il en fuyant son regard.  
><strong>- D'accord<strong>, dit-elle simplement, déçue au plus profond de son être.

Elle tourna la tête puis les talons, commençant à s'avancer vers la porte, prête à partir. Elle se sentait mise à part, délaissée comme une pestiférée. Il avait accepté de passer un peu de temps avec sa Team sans trop broncher et semblait avoir plutôt passé du bon temps, mais elle, il déclinait immédiatement l'idée. Pourquoi ? Était-elle aussi peu fréquentable ? Elle commençait véritablement à se poser la question, et cela lui nouait quelque peu l'estomac. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas rechigné à se faire payer à manger, encore moins par elle. Et bizarrement, quand elle venait à lui proposer une telle chose, il n'avait subitement pas très faim ?

Elle stoppa finalement ses pas au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, replaça vaguement une mèche brune derrière son oreille, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle soupira faiblement, le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleu-gris d'où semblaient toutefois briller de la tristesse.

**- Je veux juste que l'on soit amis**, déclara-t-elle, ses mains frappant le côté de ses hanches, le visage défait par la déception qui la rongeait et l'incompréhension total qui l'habitait suite à son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle.

Il la regarda de longues secondes, puis détacha son regard d'elle, préférant fixer un point quelconque sur son bureau, simplement pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter directement, au moins pour le moment.

**- C'est marrant**, ironisa-t-il alors. **C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite que l'on devienne.**

Ils se fixèrent alors sans parler, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant plus que faire ou que penser. Elle était blessée, réellement, se sentant plus rejetée que jamais. Alors elle finit par baisser les yeux, déglutit, et s'éloigna enfin, la tête baissée. A son tour, il fixa le sol, réalisant bien ce qu'il avait fait. La douleur et la tristesse dans son regard ne lui était pas étranger, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur dans sa cuisse. Il commença à la masser et fixa un flacon posé devant lui, pesant le pour et le contre. Il reposa ses pieds sur le sol, sortit une petite flasque remplie d'alcool, qu'il vida en partie dans son mug. Il porta ce dernier à sa bouche, avala une gorgée, puis se remit à contempler l'objet. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir répondu ainsi, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée puis reposa la tasse, attrapa sa canne et se leva, soufflant un coup comme pour se défaire de la douleur qui l'accaparait. Il fit un premier pas pour commencer, grimaçant un coup. Puis, à mesure qu'il avançait lentement, le rythme se fit par lui-même, et son muscle semblait assez 'chauffé' pour supporter une marche courte. Il se fichait bien des regards qu'il attirait sur son passage, et se moquait bien de la pitié qu'il inspirait à certains, il continuait d'avancer aussi rapidement que possible. Il emprunta l'ascenseur et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussé, se dirigeant vers un office qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il en poussa la porte et pénétra sans plus de cérémonie, se stoppant devant le bureau en chêne massif, toisant de toute sa hauteur la fine et frêle silhouette féminine assise sur un fauteuil de ministre.

Elle releva faiblement la tête, puis la baissa à nouveau, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, et surement pas tout de suite. Il se laissa retomber sur le siège devant elle, croisant ses mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard. Il se pencha un peu en avant, espérant ainsi attirer son attention. Mais elle grogna faiblement et recula un peu dans sa chaise, ouvrant un tiroir qu'elle commença à vaguement fouiller. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre, lui le grand génie de renommée mondiale ?

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se laissa retomber au fond de la chaise, cherchant comment prendre la parole. Il n'était pas habitué à faire de telles propositions, et il savait qu'il l'avait réellement blessé en la repoussant un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, elle devait être habituée à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais d'un autre côté... Il la comprenait. Elle avait tout simplement voulu se montrer sympathique avec lui, et il l'avait pris de haut, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait dénigré, elle qui ne voulait en rien faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il se racla la gorge, et se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

**- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis**, souffla-t-il finalement, attendant une quelconque réaction en retour. **Mon estomac m'a rappelé à l'ordre, j'accepte que vous me payiez à dîner.  
>- Très drôle House<strong>, siffla-t-elle en retour, ne daignant toujours pas relever la tête dans sa direction.**Vous avez refusé très clairement tout à l'heure, la proposition n'existe plus.  
>- Dommage... <strong>Dit-il en se relevant, espérant toujours avoir un signe de sa part, quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'elle lui en voulait au moins un peu moins. **Après réflexion, je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être cool de manger un morceau avec vous.  
>- Au risque de me répéter<strong>, le coupa-t-elle, **vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Vous ne voulez pas être mon ami ? Alors conservons une relation strictement professionnelle, si c'est ce que vous voulez.**

Il soupira faiblement, et fit un pas vers elle, appuyant ses paumes sur le bureau, se penchant légèrement en avant pour la fixer réellement. Elle ferma les yeux, n'aimant pas sentir son regard sur elle la transpercer ainsi, tant ça la déstabilisait. Elle serra un peu plus son stylo dans sa main, blanchissant ses phalanges au passage.

**- Je pensais que Wilson vous avez envoyé**, se défendit-il sur le champ, **et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle vous aviez dénié m'inviter. Vous le connaissez, il se mêle de tout, et comme il avait déjà forcé mon équipe à le faire, j'ai cru bon de faire le lien entre ça et votre demande.  
>- Je ne suis pas les ordres de votre ami ! <strong>S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix trahissant une pointe d'indignation. **Je prends mes propres décisions, je suis assez grande, bon sang !**

Il sourit faiblement en la voyant réagir ainsi, et prit appui sur sa canne, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Là il retrouvait la Cuddy qu'il aimait bien, la Cuddy qui ne se laissait pas démonter face au moindre petit obstacle.

**- Mais ça, j'étais pas censé le savoir**, souligna-t-il. **Wilson avait réussi à leur faire accepter de me tenir compagnie, alors pourquoi pas vous ? A mes yeux, ça paraissait crédible.  
>- Et bien non<strong>, cracha-t-elle. **Je suis assez grande pour choisir moi-même ce que je fais ou non. J'étais sincère en vous proposant de manger avec moi. Vous m'avez repoussé, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On ne va pas en parler cinquante ans non plus !  
>- Vos seins seraient bien moins agréables à regarder<strong>, ricana House, espérant alors détendre un peu cette atmosphère lourde qui les enveloppaient. **Votre cul aussi, d'ailleurs.  
>- Vous pouvez parler pour vous<strong>, poursuivit-elle. **Probablement en chaise roulante, et incapable de faire dresser votre pénis, même en utilisant des petites pilules bleues.  
>- Ça, c'était méchant ! <strong>Gémit-il faussement, soulagé de voir que leurs échanges pouvaient toutefois revenir à la normale malgré le mal-aise qui s'était installé entre eux depuis cette fameuse proposition.  
><strong>- Vous avez commencé, je n'ai fait que me mettre à votre niveau<strong>, souligna-t-elle, un léger sourire éclairant un instant son regard. **Celui d'un enfant de 10 ans, je dirais.  
>- Un enfant de 10 ans ne serait pas aussi bien monté que moi ! <strong>Objecta-t-il en bombant le torse.  
><strong>- Evidemment. On en revient toujours au même point avec vous les hommes<strong>, tiqua-t-elle en le désignant avec le crayon. **Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de toujours faire une allusion de ce genre. Est-ce que moi j'introduis mes seins dans chacune de mes discussions ?  
>- Pas besoin<strong>, ironisa-t-il. **Ils s'expriment d'eux-même, en nous offrant sans cesse une charmante vue sur eux.**

Elle roula des yeux et tendit la main, lui assénant une petite claque sur le bras. Il fit mine d'avoir mal, puis opta pour une moue quasi suppliante, lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le fixant, et soupira faiblement. Il fit de même, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.

**- On se le fait alors ce resto ? **Dit-il finalement. **Mon estomac commence vraiment à crier famine, et vous aviez proposé si gentiment de le remplir...  
>- Et si finalement je n'ai plus envie, hum ? <strong>Le taquina-t-elle, visiblement plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était quand il était entré dans son bureau.  
><strong>- Vous devez vous alimenter si vous voulez que votre fessier conserve sa masse actuelle<strong>, établit-il comme un fait des plus scientifiquement prouvé.  
><strong>- C'est plutôt vous qui risquez de vous liquéfier sur place si de la nourriture ne rejoint pas rapidement votre organisme<strong>, se moqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. **Vous n'êtes qu'un estomac sur pattes, ce n'est pas nouveau.**

Elle se leva finalement et attrapa son sac à main, s'approchant finalement de lui, le défiant du regard. Décidément, cet homme était bien le seul à s'opposer ainsi à elle, à ne pas la redouter à peine prononçait-elle un mot. Non, lui ne craignait pas de lui tenir tête, et elle appréciait ça. Il la maintenait toujours en éveil, l'éloignant de l'ennui. Il se plaça à ses côtés, s'assurant avec sa canne qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant alors du regard.

**- Resto alors ? **  
><strong>- Resto<strong>, répéta-t-elle. **Je vous laisse le choix, ou vous vous en foutez, du moment que vous pouvez vous remplir la panse ?  
>- Je choisis ! <strong>S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir le premier du bureau, vérifiant qu'elle le suivait.

Elle regarda brièvement au plafond d'un air amusé, puis se mit en marche et, ensemble, rejoignirent le parking des employés. Il désigna alors sa moto, un large sourire fendant son visage. Elle grimaça, indiquant à son tour son auto, puis la tenue qu'elle portait.

**- Chacun prend son véhicule**, proposa-t-elle. **Ce sera plus pratique...**

Il s'approcha d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Décidément, elle ne lâchait jamais métaphoriquement ses cheveux ou quoi ? Savait-elle encore ce que signifiait le mot 'fun', ou l'avait-elle oublié sitôt la faculté quittée ?

**- Et comme toujours, vous vous débinez**, nota-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. **Vivez un peu dangereusement, lâchez vous !  
>- Avec vous ? Mais c'est la mort assurée ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle. **Et puis c'est non, un point c'est tout. Vous n'avez pas assez de casques pour nous deux.**

Il ouvrit le petit coffre de la bécane, ricanant faiblement. Il en sortit une protection noire, un peu semblable au sien, qu'il lui tendit avec un clin d'oeil. Les bras de la jeune femme cognèrent ses flancs, en signe de défaite. Bon sang, mais cesserait-il de penser à tout un jour ?

**- Je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate House ! **Se défendit-elle en secouant vivement la tête. **Un tailleur n'est pas fait pour faire un voyage en moto ! Et puis ma voiture ? Comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi ensuite, et revenir demain matin ?  
>- Eeeeeet ? <strong>Se moqua-t-il. **Personne ne verra rien, vous serez derrière moi. Et quand vous aurez le pied à terre, vous pourrez remettre votre jupe comme il faut. On aura qu'à repasser par le PPTH ensuite, comme ça vous rentrerez en voiture chez vous, et vous n'aurez pas de soucis pour venir demain. Cuddy, quand on veut, on peut !**

Elle plissa le nez et tapa du talon sur le sol, serrant un peu les poings. Il lui tendit à nouveau le casque, et elle rendit enfin les armes, sachant éperdument qu'il trouverait une solution à chacun de ses propos. Elle le regarda un instant et essaya de le mettre, ses cheveux chatouillant sa nuque. House s'avança alors et lui donna un coup de main, avant d'attacher la sangle sous son menton, et d'enfiler à son tour le sien. Il s'avança vers la Honda et lui tendit la main, prêt à l'aider à monter à l'arrière. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal, peu à l'aise sur ce genre d'engin. House s'installa à son tour, et lui attrapa les mains pour les positionner correctement autour de sa taille.

Elle respira un bon coup et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, l'anxiété la gagnant en sachant qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un tour sur la moto de House. Elle le connaissait, il adorait se vanter, et il n'allait sûrement pas louper cette occasion de faire son malin devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Ce qui, au final, n'aidait nullement la Doyenne à moins redouter le trajet.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il fut plus prudent que jamais, s'assurant grâce à la prise qu'elle avait sur lui qu'elle n'avait pas trop peur. Ils arrivèrent sur un parking une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et une fois tous les deux descendus de l'engin, elle retira le casque et poussa un gémissement. Bon sang, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De tous les restaurants où il aurait pu l'amener, il avait choisi d'opter... Pour un FAST-FOOD ! Elle grimaça, et il s'amusa de la moue qu'elle ne quittait plus. C'était certain, il allait bien s'amuser, et il s'en frottait d'avance les mains. Il se mit en marche en direction de l'entrée, finalement suivi par la brunette quelques secondes plus tard. Sitôt eut-elle franchi le seuil, qu'elle commença à grimacer, observant les alentours avec un léger dégoût apparent.

- **Vous êtes certain de vouloir manger ici ? **Souffla-t-elle en désignant les locaux. **Le sol colle un peu, c'est répugnant... Et regardez là-bas, le nombre de frites sur le sol, personne ne les ramasse donc ?**

Il ricanait faiblement, continuant à s'avancer en direction des files, observant vaguement les différents 'mets' proposés, même s'il connaissait parfaitement le contenu à force de s'y rendre. Il se plaça dans la ligne la plus courte, invitant Cuddy à faire de même. Elle continuait d'ailleurs d'inspecter les alentours, ne pensant même pas à regarder la 'carte' pour savoir ce qu'elle choisirait. De toute façon, elle n'y connaissait strictement rien à tout ça !

Ce fut finalement leur tour, et il s'appuya sur sa canne en fixant la jeune serveuse de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle sourit aux deux médecins, prête à recevoir leur commande avec une expression des plus préparées, ainsi que leurs discours programmés divulgués à chaque client. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur Cuddy, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**- Alors, il nous faudrait un **_**Extra Long BBQ Cheeseburger**_, annonça-t-il avant de brièvement se tourner vers Lisa. **Vous ?  
>- Je... Euh... <strong>Bafouilla-t-elle en regardant les différents items. **Je... Je ne sais pas moi...**

Il roula des yeux, et ricana en constatant que la serveuse semblait elle aussi amusée par le comportement de Cuddy. Pas de doute là, tout le monde devait s'être rendu compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait le pied dans un établissement pareil !

**- Donc, avec un **_**TENDERCRISP Chicken Sandwich**_, continua-t-il tranquillement, sentant toutefois que sa Boss l'interrogeait du regard. **Deux portions de **_**SATISFRIES**_**, un **_**Minute Maid Light Lemonade médium**_** et un **_**Coca Cola large**_**.  
>- Ce sera tout ? <strong>Demanda la jeune fille, ayant déjà pris note de la commande.  
><strong>- Yep<strong>, assura-t-il. **Ajoutez des sauces avec ça.**

La demoiselle acquiesça, et commença à réunir les différents items, pendant que la Doyenne s'approchait de House, plissant légèrement les yeux. On leur indiqua le montant et elle sortit sa carte bleue, réalisant alors son code en essayant de le dissimuler à House. Il se pencha par dessus son épaule pour le voir, mais gémit faussement en la sentant lui pincer le biceps.

**- Comment vous pouvez choisir un menu complet sans me demander mon avis ? **Siffla-t-elle après avoir rangé à nouveau sa carte dans son sac à main. **Vous auriez pu me demander avant !  
>- Du calme Cuddy<strong>, soupira-t-il en retour, jetant un œil sur l'avancement de leur repas. **Je connais vos goûts, je sais que vous allez apprécier ça. Depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente, vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous ai pas cerné ?  
>- Arrêtez de faire votre malin<strong>, souligna-t-elle. **Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça me plaise, parce que franchement, cet endroit...  
>- Vous aurez le droit de juger seulement après avoir gouté<strong>, la coupa House avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait prendre le plateau.

Elle s'exécuta et le laissa passer devant, à la recherche du meilleur spot où ils pourraient s'installer. Il en trouva finalement un à l'écart, et boita jusqu'à l'emplacement, se laissant retomber sur la chaise, fixant rapidement autour de lui. Elle s'installa en face de lui, regardant le contenu de leurs achats avec une expression un peu confuse. Bon, devait-elle s'attendre à ce que ce soit bon, ou devait-elle prévoir le pire ? Avec House, elle se méfiait toujours. Déjà, pourvu qu'il ne lui ait pas pris quelque chose de trop épicé !

Il attrapa sa boisson, son hamburger et ses frites qu'il posa devant lui, puis repoussa le plateau vers elle, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. Il coinça sa paille entre deux dents, commençant à siroter le liquide sans pour autant la quitter une seule seconde du regard. La jeune femme elle, se contentait de fixer tour à tour la nourriture et le médecin, peu excitée à l'idée de goûter un morceau. Franchement, elle aurait largement préféré un bon repas dans un petit restaurant, plutôt que de la junk food dans un endroit pareil !

Il croqua un bon morceau dans son sandwich, lui offrant fréquemment des oeillades, amusé par le comportement de la Doyenne. Elle le regardait faire avec une moue d'appréhension, se risquant même à se pencher un peu pour l'observer faire. Il en ricanait, et finit même par lui tendre un peu le hamburger, l'invitant à y goûter, ce qu'elle refusa évidemment.

**- Allez Cuddy, ce n'est que du bœuf dans un pain grillé avec du fromage fondu, des beignets d'oignons, et de la sauce barbecue**, se moqua-t-il alors.**  
>- Je ne suis pas fan des beignets d'oignons<strong>, souligna-t-elle.  
><strong>- Quoi, vous avez peur que ça vous fasse puer de la gueule ? <strong>Ricana-t-il immédiatement. **Vous en faîtes pas, si c'est ça qui vous gêne, promis je ne vous embrasserez pas ce soir !**

Elle roula des yeux, et se décida enfin à sortir le sien de l'emballage, le tenant du bout des doigts. Elle se penchait à droite puis à gauche, levant légèrement avec l'index le pain du dessus pour avoir une meilleure opinion de ce qui le composait. House la regardait faire avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, se régalant de la voir se comporter ainsi. Elle faisait tellement coincée, pas du tout dans son élément à l'intérieur de ce fast food !

**- Vous n'allez pas mourir en l'avalant vous savez**, assura-t-il.  
><strong>- C'est ça, moquez-vous<strong>, siffla-t-elle en continuant sa prospection. **Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce que vous m'avez choisi, c'est tout !  
>- Ce n'est que du poulet généreusement pané<strong>, annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'un cérémonial qu'il récitait. **Avec de la laitue fraîche, de bonnes tranches de tomates, et une mayonnaise crémeuse dans un pain style artisan. Ça ne peut que vous plaire, c'est votre genre.**

Elle déglutit, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, c'en était presque énervant qu'il la connaisse à ce point ! Elle soupira un coup, s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, et porta enfin le sandwich à ses lèvres. La première bouchée fut relativement petite, et Lisa n'eut que peu de saveurs. Sous les yeux de House qui ne ratait aucun de ses mouvements, elle croqua un plus grand bout, fermant un instant les yeux. Les différents aliments glissèrent le long de son œsophage, ses papilles gustatives réagissant à chaque goût. Elle les rouvrit une fois cette dernière avalée, croisant le regard de House. Ce dernier se mit alors à applaudir, ce qui la fit arquer un sourcil en guise de moue interrogatrice.

**- Vous avez ENFIN dénié croquer un vrai morceau ! **Se moqua-t-il alors, ingurgitant un nouveau bout de son sandwich.**  
>- Et vous, vous ne cesserez jamais de vous foutre de moi<strong>, siffla-t-elle avant de reposer son hamburger et de regarder les frites devant elle, surprise par leur forme inédite.

Elle en attrapa une entre le pouce et l'index, commençant à la bouger devant elle. Elle en pressa un bout, puis hésita quelques instants à la porter à sa bouche. Une fois de plus, House se régalait réellement de la voir se comporter ainsi, totalement hors de sa zone de confort. Il en avala quelques unes en même temps, après les avoir généreusement trempé dans le ketchup. Elle le regarda faire, puis goûta enfin la sienne, avant d'en reprendre immédiatement une deuxième, puis une troisième. Ce n'était vraiment pas si mauvais que ça en fait !

Et, à mesure que le temps passait, elle se surprit à apprécier le repas. Elle mangeait avec appétit, tour à tour picorant dans ses frittes et grignotant son hamburger. Si bien qu'à la moitié de ce dernier, elle se retrouva avec un peu de mayonnaise sur le coin des lèvres. House reposa le sien et tendit la main, retirant la sauce d'un doux mouvement du pouce. Elle loucha un peu pour le voir faire, et sourit lorsqu'il porta le doigt à sa bouche afin d'en lécher le condiment. Bon sang qu'elle était adorable !

**- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit jusque là**, dit-elle finalement en souriant largement, mâchouillant encore un morceau. **C'est délicieux, vous avez vraiment choisi ce qu'il fallait. Je crois que plus tard, j'amènerai Rachel ici de temps en temps...  
>- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! <strong>S'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse, fier de lui. **Vous devriez apprendre à me faire un peu plus confiance. Ça ne vous amène pas que des mauvaises choses vous voyez !  
>- Mais reconnaissez que c'est ce qui arrive le plus souvent<strong>, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en essayant de lui piquer sa dernière frite.  
><strong>- Hey, pas touche ! <strong>Se plaignit-il faussement avant de s'empresser de l'ingurgiter. **Elles sont à moi. Ce sont **_**MES**_** satisfries. Je connais un bien meilleur moyen que de vous satisfaire avec des frites, vous savez.  
>- Dîtes moi, vous l'avez cherché longtemps ce jeu de mots ? <strong>Ironisa-t-elle alors. **Parce que franchement House, il était facile, bien trop facile. Même Nurse Jeffrey aurait été capable d'une vanne aussi basique.  
>- Sauf que j'ai bien plus de charme dans mon auriculaire que lui dans son corps tout entier<strong>, se vanta le médecin en agitant le dit-doigt devant elle. **Même Wilson est plus mignon.  
>- AH ! <strong>S'exclama-t-elle en sautant presque de sa chaise, souriant plus que largement. **Vous admettez que James est mignon ! Mon dieu, je détiens de quoi vous faire chanter jusqu'à la fin des temps !**

Elle sautillait sur sa chaise telle une enfant, et House eut plus de mal que jamais à se retenir de se lever et de l'embrasser pour la faire cesser. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? Heureusement, il avait déjà fini son repas et en profita pour repousser le plateau vers elle, lui indiquant où était la poubelle. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers leur table le rejoindre, elle sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il était en fait derrière elle. Il s'amusa de sa réaction, et lui pinça un peu le fessier en lui indiquant la sortie. Elle lui frappa le biceps puis se mit en route, se tournant vers lui une fois dehors.

**- Merci de m'avoir emmené ici**, dit-elle alors. **Je dois avouer que j'ai passé un bon moment en votre compagnie.  
>- Et c'est pas fini<strong>, assura-t-il en s'avançant dans la direction opposée à sa fidèle bécane, suivi de près par la jeune femme.

Elle se stoppa finalement, surprise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle, lui faisant signe de continuer à marcher avec elle. Elle obéit finalement et se mit à sa hauteur, calant son rythme de marche au sien. Elle se risqua même à lui prendre le bras, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle appréciait sincèrement de passer du temps ainsi avec lui. C'était comme redécouvrir un nouveau House, un peu comme celui qu'elle avait connu à la FAC. Un House qu'elle appréciait, avec lequel elle se voyait totalement amis. Et sans doute plus s'il n'y avait pas eu Lucas dans le tableau.

Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'un charmant petit van, éclairé par deux halogènes. Quelques personnes se trouvaient devant à discuter tranquillement, et House fit signe à sa patronne de le suivre. Il salua le petit homme à l'intérieur du véhicule, et désigna à Cuddy l'étalage devant eux. Il y avait de multiples parfums de glace, bien plus qu'elle n'en voyait habituellement. Elle écarquilla les yeux telle une fillette, ses yeux observant chaque goût les uns après les autres.

**- Gregory ! **S'exclama l'italien en tendant la main au médecin. **Comment tu vas ? Et dis moi, tu es en très charmante compagnie aujourd'hui !**

House baissa la tête, et Cuddy rougit immédiatement. Elle s'apprêta alors à lui serrer la main, mais il se pencha et préféra lui faire la bise, tout en lui adressant un immense sourire. Le Diagnosticien avait le regard fuyant, il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise.

**- Ça va, ça va Gino**, assura-t-il, fixant ses pieds qui, étonnamment, avait un intérêt soudain à ses yeux.**  
>- Tu ne me présentes pas cette jeune demoiselle, hum ? <strong>Le taquina alors le glacier.  
><strong>- C'est... Lisa Cuddy, ma Boss<strong>, dit finalement House en désignant vaguement la jeune femme. **Cuddy, lui c'est Gino, le meilleur glacier italien que je connaisse.**  
><strong>- Et bien, Bella Lisa, vous êtes vraiment ravissante, Gregory en a de la chance !<strong>

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, ou que dire. Elle se contenta de regarder les différents parfums, qui tous semblaient plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Deux finirent par attirer son attention, et elle plissa légèrement le nez en se demandant comment les goûts pourraient se manifester sur sa langue. Elle en venait presque à saliver rien que d'y penser !

**- Quel parfum désire ta chère Lisa ? **Demanda Gino en désignant l'étalage devant lui. **Tous les deux, choisissez ce qui vous plaît, autant de boules que vous le souhaitez, c'est la maison qui régale.  
>- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça pour nous... <strong>Précisa Cuddy à demi-mots, réellement gênée.  
><strong>- Tututut, ça me fait plaisir<strong>, promit-il. **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez ? Vous pouvez même tous les goûter si vous le souhaitez !**

Elle rougit alors, et secoua la tête. Et ces deux parfums qui continuaient à lui faire de l'oeil ! Elle tourna alors la tête vers House, et ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, l'invitant à faire son choix.

**- Je... J'aimerai tenter straciatella, ou tiramisu**, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Le glacier sourit alors plus que largement, et attrapa un cornet dans lequel il mit les deux, avant de le tendre à la jeune femme. Elle le remercia timidement, et il se tourna vers le Néphrologue en souriant.

**- Et pour toi, comme d'habitude ?  
>- Dans le mille.<strong>

Gino la prépara et la lui tendit donc, avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à Cuddy. Elle tenait son cône dans sa main gauche, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosés. Lisa était si belle, qu'House ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter assez souvent des coups d'oeil sur elle. D'ailleurs, elle avait d'autant plus souri en voyant qu'il prenait les parfums speculoos et érable noix de pécan, et pas quelque chose contenant de l'alcool comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer.

**- Je te dois combien Gino ? **L'interrogea finalement House en désignant les deux glaces.  
><strong>- Strictement rien<strong>, répéta ce dernier. **C'est moi qui offre, vraiment. Ça me fait plaisir. Profitez du reste de ce rendez-vous !**

L'un comme l'autre n'eurent pas le cœur de le reprendre. Après tout, au fond d'eux, ils auraient tous les deux apprécié que cette soirée en soit un, même s'ils ne voulaient pas le reconnaître. Ils commencèrent donc à s'éloigner lentement, mais l'italien rappela Greg, lui faisant signe d'approcher un petit peu.

**- Ne la laisses pas filer elle**, souligna-t-il. **Elle est parfaite pour toi, vraiment. Alors fais de ton mieux pour la garder...**

House acquiesça puis rejoignit Lisa, esquissant un léger rictus en voyant qu'elle l'attendait patiemment. Ils reprirent lentement leur marche, l'un à côté de l'autre, savourant lentement le dessert glacé. Ils échangeaient parfois de brefs regards, comme de jeunes amoureux incapables de s'avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Elle se mit à frissonner un peu, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt. Il retira donc sa veste et l'enroula autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui le remercia par le plus craquant des sourires. Il se tenait devant elle, son regard ancré dans le sien, à présent incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa beauté le subjuguait, il se délectait de la vision que ses yeux lui offraient. Bon sang, elle était si ravissante ! Sa petite robe noire, son charmant gilet violet et la veste en cuir du motard bien trop grande pour elle, son petit pendentif doré, ses cheveux longs et brun qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, ses talons hauts vernis... Il était tout bonnement fou d'elle. Elle gesticulait d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant de penser à autre chose. Autre chose qu'à ses lèvres diablement attirantes, à son parfum viril qui l'envoutait tant, à ses bras musclés qu'elle désirait sentir autour d'elle, et à ses yeux dans lesquels elle se perdait totalement.

Ils se fixait bêtement, terriblement silencieux. Puis finalement, House fit le premier pas, retirant à nouveau du bout du pouce les lèvres de la demoiselle, maintenant aussi son menton avec un geste tendre. Et puis, sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent véritablement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, et enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frôlèrent. Il enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille fine, son autre main tenant sa glace à moitié mangée. Pour sa part, elle enroula les siens autour de son cou, tout en essayant de ne pas le tâcher avec son dessert. Il la maintenait autant que possible contre lui, les yeux clos, et les sens à l'affût. A cet instant précis, il oublia tout, vraiment tout. A cet instant précis, elle se fichait de tout. De son petit ami, de leur relation professionnel, de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, … Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle, et rien d'autre.

Le baiser s'éternisa, leurs langues menaient un réel combat ensemble, et ils profitaient de chaque seconde. Il la coinça même finalement contre un mur, et elle laissa échapper un soupir mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle l'approfondit même, et faillit presque faire tomber sa glace. Ils ne se séparèrent finalement qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et continuèrent à se fixer, silencieux. L'air de rien, ils reprirent leur marche, mais cette fois-ci, House se risqua à lui prendre la main, nouant alors leurs doigts. Elle sourit adorablement, continuant de temps à autre à lécher sa glace. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard à la moto, et il l'aida à se préparer à nouveau pour remonter sur l'engin. Une fois installée, elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en le fixant. Elle n'avait nullement envie que cette nuit ne s'achève si vite. Le temps avait filé à une de ces vitesses !

Il désirait réellement poursuivre cette soirée avec elle. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, où l'emmener. Et comment le prendrait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être qu'elle, pour sa part, ne désirait que de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver son compagnon, l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Et pas de rester avec un connard comme lui, qui ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec personne. Et comment pourrait-il être certain de ne pas mal faire les choses ? Il grimpa finalement sur la Honda, les ramenant sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il y coupa le moteur, mit la béquille, et descendit le premier, l'aidant enfin à retirer le casque. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui replacer correctement quelques mèches de cheveux, puis baissa la tête, les bras ballants. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, fixant le sol comme s'il pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide. Elle s'avança finalement vers sa voiture, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre puisqu'il était aussi silencieux qu'elle. Elle sortit ses clés, déverrouilla le véhicule, et ouvrit la portière, prête à monter à l'intérieur. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, et posa sa main sur son épaule, plissant le nez. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que cette nuit s'achève de sitôt. Si ça devait être la dernière qu'elle dénierait lui accorder, alors il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir la poursuivre le plus longtemps possible.

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant alors du regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire adorable mais un peu timide, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux siens, jusqu'à les nouer ensemble.

**- Prenez votre voiture, et suivez moi, okay ? Je dois vous montrer un autre endroit**, annonça-t-il finalement, avant de se détacher lentement d'elle. **Enfin, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr.**

Un sourire ben plus grand illumina alors son visage, et elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle monta dans son véhicule, alluma le contact, et le regarda alors, prête à la suivre bien sagement. Il la guida en moto jusqu'à un charmant parc en dehors de la ville, où il se gara et l'invita à faire de même jusqu'à côté de lui. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, découvrant un lieu plutôt mignon, et relativement très tranquille. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à une petite clairière, où l'eau, éclairée par de faibles lampadaires au loin, donnait à l'atmosphère un air de sérénité.

Ils s'installèrent justement sur le sable fin, de façon à ce que le petit lac puisse leur lécher les orteils une fois ceux-ci libérés de leurs chaussures. Pour commencer, ils étaient simplement l'un à côté, à fixer l'horizon au loin. Et puis finalement, elle avait décidé de prendre les devants, et s'était installée entre les jambes de l'homme. Il n'avait d'abord pas su quoi faire, conservant ses mains sur ses genoux à lui. Mais, à mesure que les secondes passaient, tous deux se sentant pleinement en confiance, il se risqua à enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, véritablement désireux de la conserver tout contre son torse. Il avait son menton appuyé sur le crâne de la jeune femme, les cheveux bruns de la Demoiselle le chatouillant un peu lorsqu'elle bougeait. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se délectant de chaque instant passé avec lui. Il leur semblait se découvrir sous un jour nouveau, mais ils n'allaient nullement s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire, ils aimaient cette nouvelle façade de l'autre, et en venaient presque à imaginer reproduire cela plus souvent.

Et finalement, elle s'endormit dans les bras vigoureux de l'homme, bercée par le rythme cardiaque du Diagnosticien. Il sourit en la remarquant, et se risqua à déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en douceur. A cet instant présent, il en était certain. Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un ami pour elle, il voulait être bien plus. Avoir le droit à de telles soirées plus souvent, et pas juste une seule fois.

De son côté, elle était réellement détendue, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis un moment. Elle se sentait si bien, enveloppée par son corps vigoureux qui la rassurait tant. Nichée contre lui, elle oubliait tout. Tous ses soucis s'envolaient, plus rien ne la préoccupait. Et son petit-ami... Elle y pensait encore moins. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec Lucas, bien loin de là. Alors elle en venait presque à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix en préférant le détective plutôt que le médecin. Si elle commençait à remettre sa relation en question, était-il vraiment bon de continuer ? Après tout, elle avait davantage apprécier le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec House que ceux qu'elle échangeait avec son compagnon.

Blottie contre House, les yeux toujours clos, elle prit une décision. Ce soir, lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle mettrait fin à son couple avec Lucas Douglas. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, elle voulait offrir une nouvelle chance à House, s'il voulait bien tenter quelque chose bien sûr. Et peut-être qu'enfin, ils pourraient être plus qu'amis, et que tous deux goûteraient enfin à une certaine forme de bonheur...

_The End._


End file.
